1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a memory card and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a secure digital (SD) card having a writing permitting/prohibiting setting element and a method of manufacturing the SD card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card, such as a secure digital (SD) card, having a writing permitting/prohibiting setting element is advantageous in that a user can easily set whether or not to permit a write function of the memory card. In general, the memory card having the writing permitting/prohibiting setting element undergoes a housing process in which a semiconductor package having undergone a molding process is enveloped using an upper lid and a lower lid. Also, such a housing process is essential to form the writing permitting/prohibiting setting element.
The detailed description regarding a memory card undergoing the housing process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,778 (hereinafter, “'778”) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,343 (hereinafter, “'343”).
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a memory card having a writing permitting/prohibiting setting element 4 disclosed in the '343 patent as conventional technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lower lid 2 is partially cut away to show a structure of the writing permitting/prohibiting setting element 4 according to conventional technology. In the conventional technology, a semiconductor package (not illustrated) having undergone a molding process is enveloped by a housing 51 that is formed of an upper lid 1 and the lower lid 2. The writing permitting/prohibiting setting element 4 is comprised of structures 5 and 6 that are formed inside the upper lid 1 and the lower lid 2.
When such a conventional technology is used, the size of the semiconductor package is limited by the size of the housing 51, thereby making it difficult to include a highly integrated memory card. Also, the conventional technology requires a complicated housing process which increases manufacturing costs of memory cards.